leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheCuddlyCookie/Why do people rage?
Raging My name is TheCuddlyCookie and THIS IS.... Cute! Win!...'''just kidding,I'm not Tobuscus. But this is my SECOND blog post, same topic as the previous one! That's right, raging. What?Raging Again? Yup. But this blog post is on '''WHY '''people rage, instead of why we shouldn't rage. First of all, let's look into what is raging. '''Raging (Verb): The act of cursing (or cussing) and trash-talking about something that you don't like that another person does, or If I have to say it, what someone does when he or she is pissed off in the internet. Why people rage Well, if we look in our own game, League of Legends, we normally see bad games, trash-talking, feeding, leaving, and much more horrible things that a player can do. First of all, GUIDES: "There are many builds that suit *Insert champion name here*, but don't be afraid to experiment with your own!"-Phreak As Phreak just said, it's time to get creative and try new things instead of going to SoloMid.com or MOBAfire.com to look for guides! Think and make your own item build, and most important of all, ADAPT! Here's an example situation (The characters in this scenario are all fictional. If there happens to be someone, dead, or alive, who has the same name below, it is a coincidence). iLoveLoL (Miss Fortune): Darius, please, we don't need more damage! Can you get yourself some tanky items, pretty please? Also, sell that Last Whisper, it's useless now that we have a ton of damage! iHugSoloMid(Darius): SHUT UP BASEMENT NERD! THIS IS THE BUILD THAT THE PRO PLAYERS USE IN SOLOMID! PeaceandHarmony(Soraka): Darius, please cooperate! I can't be the only one tanking! iHugSoloMid(Darius): SHUT UP 1-28-30 Soraka! You can't even get kills! Now the appropriate thing to do now for Miss Fortune and Soraka is to /ignore Darius. But they wanted to be resilient so that they can play more games without crying all night long. (If you are a rager, please give yourself a time-out and 11 spankings! If you are being raged at, just buy yourself a milkshake and a cheeseburger) Second of all, NEWBIES: Known as n00bs or nubs, newbies are players who are new to the game, and probably do not know how to play.They can also be in a low ELO group of people Here's an example scenario: iNewbie(Ashe): Hi guys! I'm sorry if I'm 600 ELO and I wish to be a better player! FlamingRager(Rumble): Wow, 600 ELO? I'm surprised you know how to move your champion. You n00b! You can't be 1200 ELO like me! '' ''iNewbie(Ashe): But, I wish to be a better player! FlamingRager(Rumble): BUT YOUR BUTT! ''* ''The incidents that occur after this scene is too horrible. Ashe is dissected by Rumble is her body parts are used for his blanket. If you are scared after reading the words in italics, please go hide in a toilet bowl in a Secret Agent office. There are many more reasons on why people rage. But that's all I can type in this toilet bowl in the Secret Agent office. Bye, now! PEACE OUT! *BOOP!* Du du du du du du du SUBSCRIBE! Category:Blog posts